Pharmercy Short Stories
by Electric-angel-wings
Summary: My submissions from 2017's Pharmercy Week.
1. Valentines Day

"I have a surprise for you…" said Fareeha Amari, lifting a hand to rub the back of her head nervously and blushing from the other side of the restaurant table.

Angela, who had agreed to take a break from her field work to come spend Valentine's Day with her girlfriend of 4 years wasn't expecting a surprise in the least. It wasn't like Fareeha to be unexpected. She had already managed to get reservations at one of the city's fanciest restaurants for the night, paying extra just so their table could be assured. On top of that, the security guard had already given Angela a gift earlier that night. The doctor wore it around her neck; a diamond necklace.

Dressed in a suit and tie, which was also unlike Fareeha, the taller woman stood up and placed a hand on the back of her suit pants, feeling around for her surprise gift. Angela giggled and leaned slightly out of her chair, attempting to look at what she was doing. Instead, Fareeha paused for a good 10 seconds, both of her cheeks turning very red. Then she laughed gently and adjusted her tie, clearing her throat nervously. Angela grinned after her as she excused herself to the bathroom, hurrying away, patting her backside pockets anxiously and looking very silly. She even went so far as to turn them out. Had she lost her present?

Fareeha ducked into the bathroom and pulled out her phone: the only thing in her pockets. She had somehow lost the most important part of the evening…or perhaps her and Angela's life if she were to look at it as it really was. She pawed at the inside of her coat while dialing her mother.

Ana Amari answered quickly in a monotonous tone, not even opening with a hello, "Your very important present is sitting here at the table, Fareeha. Way to go."

"MOTHER!" Fareeha shouted, tugging at the neatly folded collar of her shirt underneath her suit jacket, "Why do you have to be so…"

"Condescending? Well…to give you an answer, this is one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do."

Fareeha wanted to shout that her mother wasn't around for most of her life so she must've missed more stupid things she did but that didn't sound like a winning argument. She sighed and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, thinking very hard about what to do. She was faced with security breaches by armed thugs more than forgetting something important. All she usually needed to remember was her Raptora suit…

"Luckily…" Ana said gently, interrupting her thoughts, "I'm right outside."

Fareeha turned her head left and right, looking for a window. Her eyes rested on a very small window that opened from the inside. Fareeha was tall enough to turn the latch to open it properly so that her mother could hand her the ring that was in a small box. Ana chuckled from outside as Fareeha grabbed it eagerly, thanking her profusely.

"I don't just save lives, y'know." Ana smiled tiredly.

"I owe you…" Fareeha said almost apologetically.

"Just let me watch your back the next time you're called…" Ana said in reference to Overwatch.

Fareeha paused, looking at her mother from the bathroom window. As odd of a situation as it was, Fareeha smiled and nodded. Her mother hadn't let her down once since her return. Her Angel needed a break anyway so it sounded like a good idea.

"Now get in there." Ana dismissed her, "I expect a phone call with results. I'm going back to the car because I look like a criminal crouching down by the widow over here."

Fareeha nodded and tucked the ring in her suit pocket, closing the window as her mother walked away.

Meanwhile, Angela tapped her fork against her plate rhythmically, looking around and gazing at all the other couples out that night. Most of them looked very wealthy, well-groomed and sitting with an air about them that only the wealthy had. Angela felt slightly out of place. She wondered where Fareeha got the money to afford a table there…

She was taken from her thoughts as the sight of her tall date in question emerged from the bathroom looking much more relaxed than she did when she left.

"Find what you were looking for?" Angela asked quietly.

Fareeha laughed nervously and sat down in her chair, "Yes. I'm sorry about the wait."

"You never were good at hiding problems." Angela smiled, "Now what was it that made you so nervous?"

The younger woman felt anxious again for the second time that evening. She placed a hand over her heart, where she had placed the small box, finding reassurance in its shape in her pocket. Fareeha looked Angela in the eye and began to recite what she had planned to say from the very beginning.

"Angela, if I could say something first," She began, "I really have enjoyed our years together. You've been faithful to me despite the thousands of people you meet on a regular basis. Your courage is outstanding and your talents are legendary."

Angela began to blush profusely as Fareeha continued.

"It's not usually like me to spring things on you like this. Partly why that is, is because you have many things sprung on you every day in terms of emergency procedures. It's a terror I could never understand. You work so hard…I want your time with me to be a safe place. I feel humbled to be with someone like you as I work as a glorified security guard, and you work as the world's guardian angel…" she stood continuing quiet enough that only she and Angela could hear, "I want to protect you and help you feel comfortable for the rest of our time together," she got down on one knee, "Forgive the cheesy question, but it's one I've been meaning to ask for a long time: Angela Zeigler, will you be my guardian angel?"

Angela didn't even watch Fareeha open the box to reveal the ring. She looked past it and right into Fareeha's eyes. The doctor simply reached slowly into her purse and pulled out a small, white box. She got to one knee as well and with a massive grin she opened her box to reveal an engagement ring also.

Fareeha looked from the box to Angela and in union, both girls stared at each other in a silent knowing.

"Well this wasn't exactly how I planned it out in my head." Fareeha said.

"To answer your question." Angela smiled sweetly, "Of course…"

"Then my answer is also yes." Fareeha smiled, "let's keep the skies clear together."


	2. Heroes

Fareeha Amari knew she was moments from death.

Her suit had begun to spark and the plated armor had received several cracks down the middle. The security breach had been sudden and Fareeha, with her men, were taken completely off guard. An invisible enemy had emptied a clip of bullets into the side of her suit. A shot from a sniper somewhere above and behind had punctured her rocket jets so she was forced to the ground and the shadows themselves moved inside the facility.

Fareeha had lost the majority of her men. She felt alone despite the few that still remained. The blood rushed through the ears as her eyes flicked left and right through the dim room. The power core she was defending was gone from storage and the hum still remained in the room. The lights had been extinguished and something was concealing the glow from the core…

An ear splitting blast sounded from her right and a man dropped.

A sharp jab to her other side sent her to her knee, gripping her rocket launcher with both hands, she clenched her teeth and turned as quickly as she could to aim a shot at the far corner of the room. As she pressed the trigger, the brief red light illuminated a figure dressed in nothing but black and the face of a skull. Her eyes widened as the room was plunged back into darkness. She knew who he was…

Almost as quickly as the lights went out she felt something cold manifesting behind her, she turned and fired her rocket launcher, hitting nothing but seconds later she felt a gloved hand closing around her neck.

"…It's funny how much you've grown." Said the creature, wrenching Fareeha's weapon away from her, "I never would have expected you to turn into such a little suck up."

"Gabe, let's go." Said a voice in a quiet Spanish accent. Fareeha's breath went short as the hand clasping around her neck tightened its grip.

"I'm just looking at my old partner's daughter, deciding what to do with her."

Gabe…

Fareeha took a sharp, strained intake of breath, "Gabe? Gabe is that you?"

"You just had to say my name, didn't you?" Asked the wraith to the hacker.

"Well I mean…it's your name." Sombra shrugged, "I'll be outside."

As Fareeha listened to the footsteps receding into the distance, she stared forward into the darkness, hearing the breath of someone but unable to detect the source. Her suit sparked in the dark and silence lasted longer than it should have.

"I won't plead for my life." Said the soldier, "You may have been through a horrible accident but there's no excuse for your actions. You're a terrorist for Talon." She gasped for air as the gloved hand clenched around her neck tighter, "You deserve no mercy."

"Fareeha?" Came an unexpected voice from the hallway, "Fareeha are you in there, Fareehali? I want to show you my new suit! I don't mean to bother you at work but I just got so excited!"

The Talon operator didn't hesitate to clench his hand hard enough to crush Fareeha's windpipe but she resisted. Fareeha let out a strangled gasp and held her hand out to claw at the figure's shirt. The door opened behind them and the blonde doctor peered into the dark.

"Why are all the lights shut off?" She asked quietly, "Is…everything alright in here?"

"Angela!" Fareeha choked, "RUN."

The doctor's eyes narrowed and she moved forward into the room, drawing her pistol from the holster at her side, "I can't see you, Fareeha! Where are you?"

"Run." Fareeha croaked, "RUN ANGELA!"

And with that Fareeha kicked Reaper in the chest and he let out a short exhale. Angela turned, to her right, detecting the sound immediately, and pulled the trigger. A bullet hit Reaper directly in the forehead and he stumbled backwards, letting Fareeha fall to the ground. The warrior immediately began grabbing for her rocket launcher while mercy stepped in front of her and retracted her wings to flood a golden light into the room.

"…Oh god…" Said the doctor, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. An all too familiar figure stood before her, stock still in the darkness. He was uncharacteristically unmoving, silent.

"He…snuck in here with someone…how did you get past her?" Asked Fareeha.

"I didn't see anyone." Angela replied, "Stay behind me…"

Fareeha did as she commanded and aimed her rocket launcher at the fallen Overwatch commander. He cocked his head to the side and then with an unexpected jerk he fled the room in a manifestation of smoke and darkness. Angela watched him go, feeling a pit in her stomach beginning to form…guilt.

"Thank god you came." Fareeha sighed, standing up slowly, "You don't usually visit me while I'm working."

"Let's get you back home. I'll patch you up." Angela said quietly, resting a hand on Fareeha's cheek, "You poor thing."

"I'm alright, thanks to you." Said the soldier, "My hero."

Angela blushed and supported Fareeha out of the room, a reassuring comfort washing over her. She wasn't sure why Gabriel hadn't killed them both, but she was thankful that he didn't.


	3. Flowers

Fareeha stood outside of Angela's office door nervously, holding a bouquet of roses. Angela would be surprised to see her after such a long time apart. After taking a break from their relationship to take a vacation, Fareeha hoped that Angela still felt the same. Angela, as soon as she had gotten back from Sweden, had gone straight to work.

A few nurses walked by behind Fareeha, murmuring to each other and smiling encouragingly at the nervous soldier who had asked occasionally how Angela was. Apparently, Angela had been in a foul mood that day and that didn't help things. The security officer could handle bomb threats, hostage situations, an elite talon terrorist attack, or even a battalion of Omnics…but she couldn't for the life of her knock on the door to Angela's office. She smelled the pink and white roses and lowered her head to sigh quietly.

Gaining as much courage as she could, she lifted her arm and knocked gently at the door. There was silence from the other side for longer than usual, and when Angela opened the door, she looked absolutely miserable. Her hair stuck out of her pony tail at odd angles and her eyes were tired. She looked down at the floor and played with her coat sleeves, not bothering to notice who had knocked at the door.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, rubbing her face…she seemed to have a headache.

"Hi, Angela." Fareeha greeted her.

Upon the sound of her girlfriend's voice, Angela looked up and the expression on her face changed from displeasure to absolute elation.

"FAREEHA!" Angela gasped, pulling her into her office and shutting the door quickly. She threw her arms around her shoulders and Fareeha moved the flowers out of the way. Angela giggled and kissed her face and lips until Fareeha couldn't breathe. Both girls held each other for a while, Fareeha dazed and absolutely relieved that Angela loved her just as much as she did when she left.

"How was your trip?" Fareeha asked, rubbing Angela's back comfortingly.

"It was alright I suppose." Angela sighed, "Sweden is always nice but I missed you so much."

Fareeha kissed her cheek lovingly, "I missed you too."

"I kinda realized that you're my home away from home…and I felt so homesick." Angela said sweetly against Fareeha's chest, "I'm glad to be home though…with you."

Fareeha just about lost her composure for a moment but held it together as she moved away and held out the flowers for Angela, smiling happily. The doctor took the flowers and set them on her desk, thanking Fareeha wordlessly through hugs and kisses and suggestive touching until the half an hour before Angela was to go home was up.

"I haven't even unpacked yet." Angela sighed, "Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." Fareeha said, carrying Angela's purse and flowers for her, "As long as you tell me about your trip!"


	4. Hurt and Comfort

It was rare that Angela ever lost a patient. It was an unlikely, odd occurrence in which few of Angela's assistants around the operating table ever saw. The woman who had taken great strides in medical science and progress had learned to save many, but she had grown too comfortable with success, and failure was more unexpected. Angela took it hard.

She knew the dangers of her job and she had seen many die, but it only drove her passion to improve further, and yet, no matter what she did, she couldn't stop men, women and children from dying before their time.

Angela left her office in a daze. The other nurses had tried to comfort her to no avail, their doctor simply needed to sleep off her sorrow. She left the hospital and drove home, thinking of how her failure had affected the family of the patient. She knew it wasn't her fault and she had tried her best but in the same thought she knew she had saved lives though much riskier operations…she could have saved them if she had tried harder.

As she reached her house she pulled into the driveway and saw that her wife's car was in the driveway in its usual space. Fareeha would be happy to see her she was sure. She regretted that she couldn't provide her with positive company. She got out of the car, moved up the staircase and unlocked the door to step inside. The TV was on and the warm comforting light of their home washed over Angela. The smell of dinner cooking made Angela feel slightly better, but it was only when Fareeha showed up did she feel better entirely.

The taller woman wore a robe with a towel in her hair. She must've taken a shower. Bustling around in the kitchen, Fareeha was cleaning bowls and wiping off counters, the dinner she had made in the oven. It wasn't often that she cooked but Angela appreciated when she had the energy to help out.

"Hello, my Liebling." Angela managed, looking absolutely exhausted.

Fareeha jumped, turned, then realized her hair was still in a towel and turned red in embarrassment. She always liked to be handsome and well groomed for Fareeha, and even though they lived together and Angela had seen her wife in much sillier dress than a bath robe and a towl, it still made Fareeha feel embarrassed.

"You're home earlier than I anticipated!" Fareeha said quietly, noticing the weary look on Angela's face, "Did…something happen today? Angie, dear you look sick."

The doctor set her purse on the counter and moved into the kitchen to slowly wrap her arms around Fareeha's side, resting her head on her chest. Fareeha instinctively hugged her in return, lifting a hand to take Angela's ponytail out and letting her hair fall. She ran her fingers comfortingly through Angela's blonde hair with one hand and with her other, she undid the belt of her robe, parting it a bit at the top so that Angela had something solid to rest her head against.

The doctor let out a few silent tears and undid the rest of the robe, siding her hands underneath it to put her arms around her waist, pulling her forward so that Angela felt the stability of her hardened body.

"Angela?" Fareeha asked, holding her tighter as Angela's shoulder's begun to shake.

"I lost a patient." Angela replied, choked, "She was so young…her whole life ahead of her. You could say I've resurrected people who had been officially pronounced dead on the operating table and I couldn't save a child's life by fixing a simple problem…"

Fareeha sighed deeply and continued to run her fingers through Angela's hair, "You also know that sometimes, no matter what, people always die…"

"Yes but-"

"No buts." Said the soldier who had seen her fair share of early death, "Listen to me. You're the most accomplished doctor in the world, but that doesn't mean you don't make mistakes. Prodigy's, experts, and masters all slip up now and again. I doubt you even made that large of a mistake today. Men, Women, and children all pass away in their own intended time…and you did all you could to prolong that patient's life today. It's not about what you could have done, it's about how you've tried your best." Fareeha rubbed Angela's back slowly, pressing the heel of her hand into her lower back. Angela let out a sad sounding moan, but it still let Fareeha know she was enjoying it. The doctor adored the back rubs only Fareeha could give her, and they were a main source of comfort for her.

"I love you." Angela sighed shakily, letting out the last of her tears, "I did try."

"You always try and sometimes you might not succeed but it's what happens in your kind of work." Fareeha said sadly, "I wish it wasn't so."

Angela lifted her head and Fareeha brushed away some of her tears while still pressing into some stress induced knots on her back to loosen them better.

"You're so good to me." Angela smiled, genuinely.

"Well I love you." Fareeha said, leaning down to kiss her lips lovingly, "What else can I do for you to make you feel better?"

Angela lifted her hands and took the ridiculous towl off of Fareeha's head and kissed her again, tangling her fingers in Fareeha's still-wet, thick hair. The familiar, clean smell of soap and shampoo with just a dab of cologne made Angela feel so very attracted to Fareeha. Not a day went by that she didn't find some kind of affection for her girlfriend. Angela sighed tiredly and replied simply,

"Let me grab a shower and I'll be down for dinner."

"I'll join you!" Fareeha said, backing away and running ahead teasingly.

"But you just got a…" Angela began but decided against finishing her sentence, trailing after her excitedly, already beginning to take her shirt off.


	5. Fairy Tale

An arranged marriage sounded like the worst kind of arranged anything.

Angela felt that it was pointless.

Why would two kingdoms need to unify over a marriage when they could just work out things amongst each other? Besides inheriting murderous in-laws, she would also be marrying a man: just one more thing she felt like she was being forced to do.

The night before the wedding, she took the hand of the guard that always guarded her room and lead her into her chambers, not caring who they were. They were all faceless to her as they hid their eyes behind metal face plates. She just felt as if she needed to perform an act of defiance before the marriage she would have to go through. It would make everything a lot less satisfying for the prince she was to marry if her virginity had been taken.

She sat the guard down at her bed and began to take off her clothes.

"I'm asking you politely to take my virginity." Said the princess, struggling with her robes, now fully naked in front of the person before her, "And try to make me feel something if you could…"

"But why?" Asked the woman behind the mask.

The princes sat down on the woman's lap and placed a hand over her chest, "It shouldn't matter why. Right now, I'm ordering you to fuck me."

The guard was sweating underneath her armor.

"I won't, princess." Said the woman, "I'm sorry but I have to decline your request. This seems like a very deep seated issue for you to be acting out like this, grabbing some…person you don't know to do something as private and intimate as this."

Angela sighed and backed away, turning around to pace the room. The guard stared at the princess from behind and began to feel even more aroused than before.

"You wouldn't understand." Began the princess, continuing her pacing, "I'm going to be married off to some princeling they call The Sparrow. I don't even like men. I feel like everyone wants my head on a pike because I like women. It's just who I am. I don't…like this. What woman has EVER enjoyed arraigned marriages? It's solely for the men's benefit in this, and not only for The Sparrow. It's for my father and his father as well. They can't just settle their differences through a cup of tea and talking can they? They have to marry off their first born and literally destroy every hope and dream they have of finding true, honest love in this world. They say it's our DUTY. I say its horseshit."

The guard listened on with interest. Obviously the princess could never speak her mind like this. She lifted her gaze from the woman's body and to her eyes which shone with tears.

"I…know you don't care…" The princess said quietly, "You'll never see me after tonight."

"I'd…like to." Said the guard.

The princess stopped her pacing and turned to look at the body guard hesitantly. The guard knew she had overstepped her boundaries but the princess wasn't cruel, she knew that. She lifted her hands to take off her helmet, something that the guards were never supposed to do near the princess or any member of the royal family.

Angela didn't mind.

"My name is Fareeha." Said the guard, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, even under such circumstances as these."

She stood politely and bowed.

"Nice to meet you." Angela said, reaching down to pick up her clothes, embarrassingly placing them back on, pulling her robes over her shoulders, "I'm sorry about…what I just tried to do. It was unfair."

"No I understand." Said Fareeha, "You never were allowed to speak your mind. Impulsive behavior is normal and healthy…t-to a point."

"You're pretty wise for a guard." Angela sighed, lifting a hand to run her fingers through her hair, "so what's your story?"

"It…doesn't matter right now." Said Fareeha quietly, stepping close to Angela and taking her hand, "If you would permit me…th…the honor of…"

Angela looked up at the guard cautiously, confused as she seemed to be growing ever more nervous by the second.

"Yes?" The princess asked, holding Fareeha's hand back and squeezing it lightly, "What is it?"

"I've….I've been guarding you your whole life." Fareeha said shakily, "I've…fallen for you, your majesty."

As the words sunk in, a feeling of sudden impulsiveness washed over the young woman again. She reached up without thinking and grabbed the back of the woman's hair, pushing her down to kiss her lips softly. The powerful, trained warrior felt swayed in Angela's embrace and the princess liked that…a lot.

"I…" Fareeha sighed as they broke apart for air, "I've…always loved you, and I know that you long for a place where you wouldn't be considered a thing. You could be your own person. I can give you that life."

Angela stared into the guard's honest eyes and tilted her head.

"Are you asking me to run away with you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Fareeha, "I know you could have me banished for all I've done and asked just now, but it's worth it for the chance to have you…a-as mine."

Angela touched Fareeha's face and saw the woman's breath catch and the look in her eyes, ever loving and pure…

"Be my knight then and help me escape." Angela said sweetly, "We'll worry about everything later, but for now, I want to go with you."

Fareeha held Angela's hand tightly, unable to comprehend the situation or her own emotions as her lifelong dream came true right before her eyes.

"I'm yours…"


	6. Wedding

It had been a day of excitement and nervous butterflies, tears of joy, and gentle dancing. The wedding colors were a beautiful gold, white, and light blue. The music that played was slow and sweeping and the ceremony itself was professional, but emotional.

"When I first met you, you were as high as my waist." Angela had said in her vows, "You were honest even at that age. I remember you coming up to me one day and asking me if I could be your girlfriend and I told you that maybe when you grew up. And now here we are." Fareeha smiled warmly, "I wouldn't want it any other way. We were apart for some time after that but when we came back as full adults she did whatever she could to win me over. I promise her that I will give her a loving, safe home where we can live together in peace. I promise to give her every last bit of my love and we will raise a family in peace and love together."

Fareeha came the closest she had ever come to crying that day as she gave he own vows.

"I promise to protect you with my life and always. When you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am, and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth, and for eternity. The sun smiles on us today…and how can it not? For our love is stronger than forever, and our hearts beat together as one."

Angela cried as did the majority of the people in attendance. Ana cried the hardest for she knew how many times Fareeha had recited that out loud in preparation for this day. Ana had never seen her daughter so nervous before in her life. She had faced adversary after adversary and even was tested in battle, but she always went in as the cool head and came out the victor. In this case, she went in with nervousness for this was a day she couldn't afford to let one thing slip. She loved Angela more than anything, and that was apparent.

A Katb el Ketab was performed, honoring Fareeha's culture.

Angela was given a third ring, for motherhood to honor her culture as well.

The dance after the ceremony was slow and sweet. Fareeha and Angela circled and held each other, feeling as if they were the only people in the room, and looking as if they were in their own world.

They threw cake at each other as hard as they could and laughed as they kissed the frosting off of each other's lips. While during the reception while all of their friends and fellow heroes were eating and drinking and having fun, Fareeha was taken off guard completely and thrown into the air by one of her dearest friends; Zarya. It was an Arabian marriage custom for the groom's friends to throw him into the air, but Fareeha had never screamed so loud as she was pitched upwards as if she were a ragdoll. She assumed the position that she was in her Raptora suit out of reflex and attempted to activate her nonexistent jump jets, but yelled again as she plummeted downward and back into Zarya's strong grip. Angela had never laughed so hard.

Joyous, uproarious singing took place soon after. Reinhardt lead the chorus of laughing voices in traditional Swedish folksongs. Fareeha joined in and it was the first time Angela had heard her sing. She had a surprisingly wonderful voice.

As soon as the wedding was through, the brides walked out of the building together, running under a flurry of rice to hop into a cab that would take them to their home where they would immediately get ready to go to their first honeymoon location; Egypt. The second would be the Swiss mountains. Fareeha and Angela had never been more happy in their lives.


	7. Nighttime

Fareeha sat on her side of the bed, propped up against the headboard, watching a television show on her laptop while she waited for Angela to finish her shower. Their day had been extraordinarily long. Having traveled home from being stationed in a remote location in Gibraltar for a series of months, it was their first night home alone together where they could finally relax. They had unpacked their essentials but their suitcases still lay opened on the floor next to each other.

The soldier lifted her head as Angela walked out of the bathroom. Fareeha paused her show to look and bite her lip as she noticed Angela's hair, wet and hanging over her shoulders. Angela wore a white robe that was open slightly and not tired at the waist. Fareeha shut her laptop and set it aside as the doctor crossed the room to sit down next to Fareeha. She laid on her side, reaching out her hand to rest against Fareeha's chest.

"Tired?" Fareeha asked in that sweet voice Angela had missed dearly. When Pharah was on call, she was all business until she exited the battlefield.

Angela stretched her legs and sighed in satisfaction as she felt Fareeha sliding down to lay beside her. She lifted her head and ran her thumb across Fareeha's cheek sleepily. The solider put her arm around Angela's side, pulling her close.

"I'm just happy to be home with you." Angela sighed lacing her legs with Fareeha's and pressing herself so close to Fareeha she was slightly laying on top of her. She rested her head in the crook of Fareeha's neck while Fareeha closed her eyes and turned herself more towards Angela, lifting her other hand to slide under the robe. She slipped it off of Angela's shoulder while the doctor leaned her head forward and kissed Fareeha's cheek. Absentmindedly, Fareeha ran her fingers along the smooth skin of Angela's arm.

"I missed touching you." Fareeha sighed, turning her head to brush her lips across Angela's, only to hang back inches away, making the doctor lean forward for it. Angela kissed her lover's lips slowly and scoffed soon afterwards.

"You could touch me any time you like…"

"You're too much of a wonderful distraction." Fareeha responded, resting her forehead against Angela's, "When we're working, I can't lose focus for even a second, and I could get lost in your very presence…I apologize." She laced her fingers with the blonde.

Angela smiled and continued to kiss Fareeha hypnotically slow. Gentle contact, then a slow pull away, and then another; sleepy, lazy kissing while Fareeha got reacquainted with her body. The taller woman ran her hands over the curve of Angela's side, her fingers fanning over the expanse of skin at the small of her back. Angela ran her fingers through Fareeha's hair, pushing it out of her face.

Fareeha broke away from Angela slowly to sit up. Angela followed curiously and was pulled into a tight hug from her wife. Fareeha buried her face into Angela's neck and the doctor smiled, sliding her hands up the back of the darker woman's night shirt that hung loosely about her.

"Such a wonderful distraction." Fareeha breathed against the skin of Angela's jaw.

The doctor breathed out heavily, lifting a hand to touch the back of Fareeha's neck while lowering her head to nuzzle into her cheek. Fareeha received a shock down her back and continued to hold Angela tightly.

The two held each other, reacquainting each other with their bodies until they both couldn't keep their eyes open a second longer. Both then slept silently through the night and into the morning where they began their normal life anew, as they always did while away from Overwatch's call.


End file.
